omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Qwaser of Gold
|-|Base= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis The Qwaser of Gold's name is Gregory. He is the killer of Sasha's sister, Olja, and the main antagonist in the Seikon no Qwaser ''anime. He seems to be the leader of the Adepts. In the manga, he becomes the new Pope, having united the Orthodox and Catholic faiths. He also betrays his Adept followers when they are no longer of use, focusing on his Theosis Project in the hopes of cloning Jesus Christ and creating an artificial Second Coming, using the Christ Clones Iron Qwaser abilities, Tomo's High Maria Soma to enhance the young clone closer to the original's power, and the world's Seven Divergences (ley lines, dragon lines) to have the clone cause a Pole Shift, dispersing the Van Allen Belts and removing the Earth's protection from Cosmic Radiation, killing all life on the surface of the planet. Referring to the clone of Christ as Master, and surprised as well as enraged that Tomo's tale of her life and friends could convince Christ-2 to side with her, he exposes his identity as Judas Iscariot, one of the 12 Apostles who betrayed Jesus at the garden of Gethsemane. Even centuries later, he's forgotten that the essence of Christ is God's love for mankind, so his surprise at his "master's" choice to not destroy the world is foolish but telling. Not willing to let go of his plans, he places a new Gold Nail Circuit on the Christ clone, taking control of him and trying to force his plans through. Engaging in one last battle with Sasha, alongside Mafuyu and Tomo, the Golden Tyrant exposes his true form now, an ancient golden golem in the form of an archangel which contains Judas's own soul which are combined with the Pneuma of his fellow Apostles. Character Statistics 'Tiering:' At least '''7-A', likely 6-C | 3-C Verse: Seikon no Qwaser Name: Pope Gregarious XVII, Qwaser of Gold, The Golden Tyrant, John the Beloved, Andrew, James the Younger, Peter, Bartholomew, Philip, Mathew the Hated, Thomas the Doubter, Simon the Zealot, James the Great Thunder, Jude of the Three Names, Judas Iscariot the Betrayer Gender: Male Age: 2000 Years+ Classification: Non-Corporeal being, Combination of Jesus' 12 Apstoles Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Gold Manipulation, Atom Manipulation, Nerve Manipulation (His Eternal Crown of Thorns can enter the nervous system of a person, effectively slowing down their perception of time such that 1 second is equal to 1 hour), Soul Manipulation, Healing, Life Manipulation (Can breathe life in his golden structures), Transmutation, Limited Matter Manipulation (Can control gold at molecular level), Light Manipulation, Sealing, Possession, Mind Manipulation (His Gold Nail can allow him to control any being he desires, such as when he used it with Jesus Christ), Curse Manipulation (His Gold Nail can curse other beings, stealing away their life force, such as when he cursed Tomo, The Gold Nail began to suck her soma slowly) | Same as before in addition to: Non-Corporeal, Fusionism (Fused the souls of Jesus' 12 Apostles in a golden body), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Type 3 and 6) Destructive Ability: At least Mountain Level+, likely Island Level (Curbstomped Season Two Sasha without even trying. Being the leader of the Adepts, he is considered one of the strongest Qwasers ever, likely as strong as Little Ma'am, who has the combined power of the World's Nuclear Stockpile) | Galaxy Level '(Stated to have killed Jesus Christ in the past. Said person was going to make a Pole Shift to disperse Van Allen Belts that surrounds the Earth to expose the planet to the Cosmic Radiation of the galaxy) 'Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Way faster than Sasha) | Infinite (Claimed to be capable of seeing, thinking and even moving outside of time itself) Lifting Ability: At least Superhuman+ Striking Ability: At least Mountain Class+, likely Island Class | Galaxy Class Durability: At least Mountain Level+, likely Island Level (Laughed off Sasha's attempts to harm him) | Galaxy Level Stamina: Extremely high (Has never been shown to be tired in any of his fights, covered an entire city in gold molecules to cure people of a dangerous disease and didn't show any signs of fatigue. Also, he is one of the Qwasers who has never shown to be in need of any source of Soma) | Infinite Range: Extended Melee Range (several meters) to Kilometers (city range; covered an entire city in gold particles) Intelligence: Genius *Is a master manipulator and a super genius, having been planning to revive Jesus Christ in order to wipe the world out for around two thousand years. *He is also stated to be beyond anything any Qwaser had made and done and would ever do. *In terms of combat experience, he has shown to be an extremely powerful opponent, being capable of dispatching Sasha, a powerful Qwaser on his own right, without even trying, making him an extremely feared individual Weaknesses: Short-tempered and easily provoked, Will become hysterical and ranting should things spiral out of his hands and not go on his plannings | None Notable Versions: Base | True Body Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Seikon no Qwaser Category:Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Villains Category:Supervillians Category:Crazy Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Leaders Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 3